Ghost of a Rose
by Fleur de la Lune
Summary: What can be better than getting the leading roles in a big musical performance? It is easy to let success go into your head, but things are not that simple. What mystery is the theatre hiding? C&C R&R, please!
1. Under my balcony

**Hey! I've finally decided to start a new story, yay! It will be a songfic based around Blackmore's night's (my fave group) song "Ghost of a rose" I adore that song! So, it's gonna be pretty musical 'cause I'm gonna use a lot of lyrics and I advise you to listen to all**** of those songs, they're great! You can find most of them on or just e-mail me and I'll send you the link on youtube or the MP3. This story takes place after the first season and is based on the show, not the books. And all the characters are a bit older: the girls are 16 and are in the last school grade and Caleb and other boys are 17. It's quite obvious that I don't own anything except few characters I made up by myself. Hope you'll enjoy that cause I like how this story turns out. So, go ahead and read it!**

_Main couples:_

_Caleb and Cornelia __**(the main one)**_

_Matt and Will_

_Hay Lin and Eric_

_Nigel and Taranee_

_Irma and Martin __**(I think that they make a nice couple if Martin wasn't such a nerd as is in the show. In my story he's quite a hot guy: more athletic, without glasses, with a better hair-do, without that idiotic smile on his physiognomy and with not such a nasty voice. That'll do, I guess)**_

The song lyrics and flashbacks will be in _italics._

The author's notes and comments will be in **bold**.

_**Ghost of a rose**_

Chapter 1: Under my balcony

It was the last school day before big two-week spring break, spring was in the air and the Sheffield Institute had a very lively and boisterous day (as it was meant to be on the last school day). The students were walking around in the halls and corridors and discussing their plans for the vacation. Irma's cheerful voice was heard from the megaphone **(according to season 2 of the show, Irma was the radio speaker in school)**.

«Hello to everybody and it's Lair on the air with you again! » the Water guardian's extremely joyous and spring chirp spread around the whole school «We finally survived through the whole term and here it is, the last school day! Yay! Everybody can't wait the beginning of the big two-week holiday and I say it's worth waiting! According to the opinion poll data held last week more than 50 of Sheffield Institute teachers are looking forward to the vacation even with greater zeal than the students» she continued in a scientist-like tone «And there's actually no wonder why. We wish you a great pastime during the holiday, dear teachers! Pardon us for vexing and harassing you sometimes. Individual apologies to Mr. Bishop, biology teacher. Although we sometimes yell in class and refuse to do homework we all love you! And special gratitude from the bigger part of our boys for letting us carry out experiments on worms» she made a wry face.

«To other news, you can join Stephanie Sheridan's rally devoted to the topic "Healthier food in the cafeteria". Go, Stephanie! » she continued with enthusiasm.

All of a sudden there were signs of bustle and then everybody heard Uriah's typical mocking voice (since he was also in the radio speakers' team and was probably suffering from boredom, so he simply took the microphone away from Irma) «Nah, Stephanie is a loony vegetarian. She has become crazy about that healthy lifestyle of hers! » he commented caustically.

«Uriah! Stop that at once and give me back the microphone! » Irma's yelling was heard.

«Take it if you can, babe! » Uriah answered to her with challenge.

«Never call her "babe" and don't dare to offend my girl! » that was Martin, who as you remember was also in the radio room as the member of the genius radio speakers' crew, which besides him, Irma (the star of the school radio) and Uriah included the Grumper sisters, who were absolutely indifferent to anything except gossips.

Then the noises of brawl and Irma's yells were audible through the megaphone. The students stopped walking around the hall and raised their heads to the megaphone inquiringly. Mrs. Knickerboxer, who heard everything from her principal's office, frowned and had already gotten up from her chair to go and establish order. It was not the first time when she came across Uriah's pranks and not once she happened simply to take the "naughty boy" by ear and move him out of the radio room. But this time the conflict seemed to be fixed up before Mrs. Knickerboxer had to take serious measures.

Apparently, Martin managed to take the microphone away from Uriah, because Irma said to her boyfriend «Thanks, Martin, I adore you! »

After a few more seconds she completely took over the microphone again «We bring our apologies for this little… uh» she tried to get hold of the right word «…technical dislocation» she giggled nervously «And sorry, Stephanie, we didn't mean it. Nothing personal! » she added.

«All rightly, and now the main news of the day! » Irma went on as if nothing happened with even more enthusiasm and emotion in her voice «Our school has been chosen for selection of students with good vocal opportunities to take part in the chorus in the new musical performance "Romeo & Juliet", which is going to take place in one of the LA theatres in two weeks' time. The listening is going to take place in the Assembly Hall of our school tomorrow at half past twelve. All persons interested are invited to try their powers. Those, who are selected will spend two weeks rehearsing and at the end take part at the final performance. Please, come to Mrs. Knickerboxer today after classes for more details. » She was practically jumping on her chair with delight «This is gonna be so great! So, venture, people! These were the main news for today and Irma Lair, the queen of the air time, was with you as always. So, farewell, au revoir, hasta la vista and see ya! » the queen of the air finished her report in her usual form and darted off.

Will, Hay Lin and Taranee with their boyfriends and Cornelia were all standing near the lockers and discussing something. Suddenly they noticed Irma, who had flew out of the radio room like a bullet and was now scudding along the corridor with the speed of a meteor (she was dragging Martin behind her). When she came alongside to the guys she stopped at full speed. Poor Martin also stopped in exhaustion.

«Did you hear what I've just said???? » she cried to the guys in delight after recovering her breath a little.

«Yes, Irmie, we heard everything you said» Cornelia said opening her locker door «I think the megaphones are supposed for that everybody could hear what the speaker says, aren't they? » she pointed out a big sarcastically.

«Ah, yeah, right» Miss Witty muttered a little confused. It was pretty obvious that the guys heard her report to the last word. «But have you anyway heard the biggest news of the day? » she turned to her friends with former enthusiasm.

«You mean Stephanie's vegeteranian meeting? Is that the topic of the day? » Nigel teased with perfectly innocent face.

Irma slapped her forehead. «Oh course not! » she exclaimed.

«We mean the listening! » explained Martin «It sounds pretty cool, so is anybody interested in taking part? »

Will nudged Matt, who was standing beside her. «Hey, why don't _you _take part in the listening, Matt? » she asked her boyfriend «You sing very well since you're a member of the "Cobalt Blue" band and you may even get a role! »

«Nah, I don't think I really wanna participate» Matt replied after pondering a little «I'm more into playing in the band than all that opera-like stuff. And I doubt if I'll look good on the stage in "Romeo & Juliet" even in the chorus. By the way, Will, you can take part in the listening yourself, don't you want? » he asked Will as his face lit up with this sudden idea.

The leader of the guardians shook her head firmly. «I disclaim if I ever get even a scanty role» she admitted «And even if I do get one (which is very scarcely) I'll have to spend all the vacation rehearsing, moreover I'll probably have to go somewhere with the theatre and I wanted to spend the holidays with you, guys. So, I don't think it's gonna be much fun» she concluded.

«No, Will, you must be so mistaken! » Hay Lin jumped up and down with impatience «I'm pretty sure it's gonna be great! »

«But if you think it will be great, then why don't you try _your_ powers in the listening? » Cornelia questioned the Air guardian after putting her book away in the locker.

Hay Lin sighed. «I would like to participate but I don't think they'll give me a role. My vocal possibilities are not very good» she explained.

«Hey, and I wouldn't say so, referring to one incident…» the Water guardian grinned as she remembered that occasion «Remember, on one Independence Day, when we all went out to some decent place to eat, you climbed on the chair with you feet and started to sing loudly the national anthem and everybody was staring at us! »

Hay Lin rubbed the back of her neck in a little confusion. «Yeah, I remember that…» she smiled innocently.

«Hey, Eric, don't you wanna participate? » Nigel asked his friend «I mean since you also are a musician and all that stuff»

Eric shook his head. «I don't think I'll take part in the listening. I'm a good saxophonist but totally not a singer. Besides, there won't be much fun without my Hay Lin» he added and put his hand around his girlfriend's waist (the Air guardian nearly melted in his arms from happiness).

«Nigel, Taranee, and what about you? » he asked turning to the couple «Do _you_ want to take part? »

Nigel laconically shrugged his shoulders.

«No, no, no, no, no, no way! » Taranee jabbered throwing up her hands «Don't even tell me about it! I'll never get a role cause – first: I don't have really outstanding vocal capabilities and second, all of you know very well that I have stage fright! »

«Oh, please! » Irma waved her hand in disbelief «We all know perfectly that fable about your so-called stage fright! »

Taranee took a little offence for that Irma didn't believe her and asked in a bit haughty tone: «In that case, why don't you, Irma, or Martin take part in the audition yourself? »

Irma shook her head. «No, we don't suit musical performances» Martin added «As for me I don't have a talent of singing at all. Once I wrote a song for Irma and wanted to perform it to my girl, but when the neighbours' cat heard me signing it yelled and ran away » he remembered sadly.

«Yeah, and when you started the second verse the cat climbed on the tree and didn't want to get down. Poor Mrs. Puff had to call the fire brigade to take it down» Irma added and put her hand around her boyfriend's shoulder to support him when she saw he got a bit upset. «Oh, don't get upset, sweetie, singing is definitely not yours but you have many other talents» she comforted him. «Speaking of me, I either don't sing very well, so forget about me joining the listening» she turned to other guys who wanted to know if she would take part in the whole thing (since she was excited nearly most of all about that news). «So, neither I nor Martin will ever become big stars of theatre show-business, but we don't pretend to it» she added.

Suddenly Will got a wonderful idea. «Hey, and why doesn't Cornelia take part in the listening? » she turned to everybody «She sings greatly, we all heard her»

«Yes, yes, Corny, you sing like a professional, we all heard you singing» the rest of the company started to confirm vying with each other.

The blonde guardian, who had been silent during the whole conversation and was arranging books in her locker, turned round and met the guys with pretended surprise that they talked about her but in actual fact she was glad that they proposed her candidature. «Yes, that's a good idea» she said with obvious delight «I really wanna participate in that listening e I adore singing and perhaps I may even get a role» with these words Cornelia flipped her long hair beautifully.

«You know what, you can bring Caleb with you! » the Fire guardian suggested «He also sings very well. »

«Yes, he has a wonderful tenor» the blonde said with pride for her boyfriend. «And you're right, there was nothing mentioned about ONLY students of our school can take part in the listening (**with these words Irma strenuously nodded since it was her, who paged the report**). We can perfectly sing in duet. Caleb has never taken part in such things before but I think he'll agree. I'll talk to him today and if he agree I'll call you, girls. » she said to the guardians.

«I'm sure you'll get some roles, you look sooooo good in a duet! » Will said with an affectionate smile.

«Oh, and I know you'll impress them all so much that they'll give you the leading roles even before you start singing! » Hay Lin jumped up and down with joy. She was always ready to take part in the discussion of Cornelia and Caleb's romantic relationships «They will never find a better couple to play Romeo and Juliet's parts! »

«Hay Lin, they don't give leading roles there! They select people for chorus! » Cornelia explained patiently with a little sigh.

«Come on, Corny, Hay's right! » Irma smiled widely «You two really resemble Shakespeare's most romantic couple. I know all of your medieval love tricks. I bet he sings you serenades under the full moon under your balcony! » she flapped her eyelashes dramatically.

«Serenades…» Cornelia rolled her eyes dreamily and smiled as she remembered one event few days ago.

_Flashback_

_It was late evening and Cornelia was getting ready for bed. She was __standing at the large looking-glass and admiring her reflection. The Earth guardian really looked gorgeous that night. She was wearing her new soft white sleeveless nightgown on thing shoulder-straps, it which nearly reached her ankles and very beautifully fitting tightly Cornelia's ideal figure. Her wonderful hair was fluttering behind like long friends of beaten gold and framed her lovely face like a shining aureole. She looked absolutely charming and innocent but at the same time extremely hot._

_Cornelia took her hairbrush and set on the edge of her bed. __Napoleon, her little kitten, immediately climbed on the lap of his mistress and peacefully curled up. Cornelia started to brush her hair when she heard some sounds coming from the closed window. It was beautiful music, which sounded like guitar and its melody distantly reminded the tune of medieval ballad "Greensleeves". The guardian became curious where those fascinating sounds could be coming from in the night, so she put the sleeping kitten on the bed (he purred and immediately fall asleep again) and came up to the window._

_Cornelia lifted up the sash and slightly leaned out of the__ window. Fresh evening air softly touched her skin and light wind barely streaming her golden hair. The night sky seemed to be dressed in soft dark-blue satin and the shining stars and the full moon looked magnificent. Her heart started to thrill with delight as she looked at the distant line of horizon._

_Just as she opened the window the sound of music became much louder and clearer. Now Cornelia could make out that that sounded more like lute than guitar. The music was absolutely charming and romantic, it was some kind of medieval music, which__ the girl liked so much. Cornelia still couldn't find out where the music was coming from but it filled her soul with the warmest feeling, like something dear to her was nearby._

_There were a few trees and bushes growing right under Cornelia's window. __Suddenly, when the blonde was curiously looking around, she noticed a guy coming from behind them. It was Caleb, who was playing the lute. He looked up at his bright angel in the window and smiled to her. _

_Cornelia was delighted to see her boyfriend again since it was quite a long time since he turned up on Earth last and she really missed him. She was a little surprised with his original and romantic was of courting (before meeting Caleb she could never think that a guy would play for her under her windows at night), but she actually always wanted it and her heart filled with sweet and tender sensation. She granted Caleb one of her most charming smiles and leaning on the window-still and propping up her cheek with her hand went on listening to the bewitching tune._

_The music was really wonderful; it was overflowing in the night filling the air with some invisible substance, the strain of which couldn't be defined but which could be felt with one's heart. It must have been one of Meridian classic ballads and Caleb was performing it perfectly. There was no wonder he could play the guitar so well – he masterly managed the lute. _

_Eventually the musical composition came to an end and Caleb finished playing. __He looked at his fair beloved and met her ocean blue eyes, which were sparkling with delight._

« He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east,_ Cornelia_ is the sun. » -

_He quoted replacing Juliet's name with Cornelia's. __The Earth guardian really resembled golden sun rising in the east – the light coming from her room through the window was framing her stately figure with a warm shiny aureole and even Juliet on the balcony couldn't compare with her._

« Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were! » - _the rebel leader continued._

_Cornelia folded her arms on her chest and declaimed:_

« What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So _Caleb_ would, were he not _Caleb_ call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. _Caleb_, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself. » _also putting Caleb's name instead of Romeo._

_Caleb smiled to her and uttered another quote:_

« I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;

_For I will always be thine Romeo_ » - _he added on his own._

_«__Oh, that just seems like Shakespeare wrote these words specially for us» the blonde noticed softly and leaned a little more out of the window so that the tips of her golden hair slipped down the window-still._

_«__Cornelia, tonight you're beautiful as ever! » Caleb exclaimed at delight gazing up at his girlfriend. «Actually, you're always beautiful as ever» he added and it was true. His eyes were avidly sliding up and down her figure and never could get tired of admiring her._

_«__Thanks for such compliments! » Cornelia smiled playfully and twirled a lock of silk hair on her finger in satisfaction – she loved compliments. «You know how to impress a girl, sweetie! But anyway, where did you get the lute? » this question had been torturing her since she saw him playing._

_«__Well, I'm a Meridian guy, remember? Why not use the advantages of it? » the rebel leader smirked and slightly twirled the instrument. «Moreover, a solo on a bass guitar wouldn't be romantic enough»_

_«__And you're such a romantic! » the Earth guardian giggled softly «And you play sooooo beautifully! » _

_«__And I can sing too! » he grinned and took one more accord on the lute « À quoi bon entendre les oiseaux des bois? » he started loudly (__**That's the serenade from an opera, which I sing for my vocal classes. Translations: What for should I listen songs of the birds of the woods? ) **_

_«__Shh! Please, quiet, or you'll wake the whole house! » Cornelia gently touched her lips with her finger to her lips. She really didn't want her parents to find out the details of their love affair. «And I guess, my parents won't be delighted with our midnight-serenade-under-the-balcony stuff, and Lilian will surely spread rumours about secret admirers under my window everywhere » (__**although Caleb wasn't a secret admirer. Mr. and Mrs. Hale knew they were going out together and didn't mind it. On the contrary, they liked him very much and understood their daughter was in love – such a love idyll! Just for note)**_

_«__Sorry, I just thought we were alone in the universe » Caleb immediately picked a suitable epithet._

_Cornelia again laughed mildly. __«Please, play more for me » she asked gently and again leaned against the window-still._

_The rebel nodded __to his blonde angel and took his lute. In a second, charming enchanting sounds spread in the night's soft darkness. Cornelia sat slightly on the narrow window-still and dreamily closed her eyes while her soul was harking to the beautiful music with rapture. This medieval-like music was a real flight of soul; it reflected all the feelings between two young hearts. Their love was pure and innocent, and it was those trivial little signs of affection and courting, that distinguished their relations from others'. Every fascinating sound led Cornelia into some sweet utopia full of happiness, her mind and her heart were filled only with her love and music, nothing else seemed to exist for the young guardian that night. _

_The second tune seemed to her even more wonderful than the first one and she wanted it never to finish, but the beautiful sound of music eventually ceased as Caleb finished playing and Cornelia had to abandon her full musical trance. She lightly slipped from the window still and looked down lovingly at her minstrel. «It's so much like Middle Ages! » she said rolling her eyes dreamily recalling her History teacher telling them about gallant ways of romance between knights and fair maidens in XIII-XIV centuries. «I just feel as I'm a fair princess in a high tower somewhere in the epoch of Renaissance» _

_«__You really are» Caleb thought to himself and got down softly on one knee and extended his arm to where Cornelia was standing and met eyes with his beloved._

_«__Cornelia Hale, you will always be the lady of my heart» he said in a knight-like tone to her._

_«__And you, Caleb Saleman, (__**that's his surname, I made it up cause it's not fair he doesn't have a surname!) **__are my valiant knight for eternity » his bright angel smiled back._

_There was a small pause when they were just looking at each other dreamily,_

_«__"The sun is nothing like my mistress' eyes"» Caleb rephrased Shakespeare's famous sonnet line and took an accord on his lute. __**(The original line is "My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun")**_

_«__You know, » he said after some time «it would be splendid if we forgot everything and got off with a jerk somewhere this night like it used to be done in Middle Ages. »_

_«__Yeah, that would be magnificent» the Earth guardian rolled her eyes dreamily «But I guess you forgot, sweetie, that that's you, Mr. Rebel Leader, who can sleep till noon, and I have school tomorrow. So, in order not to fall asleep at History class and get yelled at we have to put off our medieval getaway till the nearest holiday break. And I guess I gotta go to sleep now or I'm totally gonna eel sleepy tomorrow. Although I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep after this whole romantic evening » she added. And it was true – the blonde got too excited because of the music and the whole serenade thing._

_«__I couldn't help it, I missed you too much» the warrior smiled in response._

_«__I also missed you, thanks that you came» Cornelia whispered softly «Well, till tomorrow, then? » and she was ready to get back to the room»_

_«__Hey, and my good-night kiss? » Caleb seemed to be a little offended._

_«__Oh, right, I nearly forgot it! » the blonde smirked, pressed her palm to her lips and gently sent her boyfriend an air kiss._

_Caleb pretended he caught a kiss in his hand and hid it in his bosom close to his heart. _

_«__And you'll get the rest tomorrow» Cornelia winked «You'll turn up on Earth tomorrow, right? » she asked hopefully._

_«__Sure I'll come» Caleb answered «Let them pull me in a thousand different directions there in Meridian, I'll find a free minute to visit my favourite guardian! » _

_«__Thanks, tu es charmant » Cornelia smiled widely._

_«__Well, have the sweetest dreams then, the fair lady of my heart» Caleb bowed and scraped gallantly before his girlfriend._

_«__Good night, my courageous knight» Cornelia replied and gently curtseyed holding the flaps of her nightgown._

_After one more moment of looking at each other Caleb took his lute and went back to the "Silver dragon" to spend the night there and Cornelia inhaled the fresh aroma of the night for the last time and closed the window._

_She turned around back to her room and closed her eyes dreamily. She was in the most romantic mood ever after that beautiful music and seeing her beloved that the problems of the world seemed not to exist for her anymore. «Ah, je suis amoureuse » __**(Oh, I'm in love) **__she whispered in French and sighed dreamily._

_After remaining for a few seconds in that state she finally opened her eyes and looked at her bed to face Napoleon, who had been lying there and slightly twitching his tail. He had such an arch expression on his face like as if he was going to let out a comment concerning his mistress' love affairs._

_Cornelia put her hands on her hips. «NO COMMENTS! » she said firmly and climbed into the bed..._

_End flashback_

«Oh, I know that dreamy look of yours! » Irma exclaimed delightfully when she saw her blonde friend deep in romantic memories. «I guessed it! He _does_ sing serenades to you! Oh, I told ya I know all of your medieval lovey-dovey thingies! » And she clapped her hands with satisfaction.

Cornelia was back on Earth again and she had already opened her mouth to reply something worthy to the Water guardian but the bell went for the lesson right before she managed to pronounce a word.

«Hey, don't be late for you class, Juliet! » Irma cried cheerfully, grabbed Hay Lin and Taranee and the three of them quickly ran to the Social Studies class.

Cornelia was only to sigh hopelessly. She got pretty used to being called "Juliet". «Come on» she waved her hand to Will and Matt, who were standing nearby and looking at her and they directed their way to the History class.

Cornelia was a little bit dissatisfied with her friends' behaviour. Not like it was getting on her nerves, but discussing her and Caleb's relationships and constantly babbling about what a cute couple they were seemed to become the girls' favourite topic since the two of them started dating. On the other hand, the guardians didn't mean anything bad and were just glad that their two best friends were happy together. It gladdened and even flattered Cornelia. But the main thing she kept thinking about for the rest of the day was the forthcoming listening…

**Well, that is it! This chappie turned out to be pretty large, but I wanted to put more C/C fluffiness in it. So, what will happen on the listening ****and when will the "ghost of a rose" appear? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you liked the beginning, please review (I wanna know your true opinion, but firm flames are not welcome!) and stay with me! I'll try to update ASAP although don't know how much time it will take.**

**Kisses!**


	2. We will rock you pt 1

**Hey everybody! I'm finally back! I'm very glad you liked the first chapter, hope not to disappoint you! ****I'm very glad to get 11 reviews for the 1****st**** chap, thanks a lot! Special thanks to **Celestial Dragon Rider, RobStarLovers, californiagirl1426, Raquella, Racheljhoson **and **gothgirl2 **who review every chapter of all of my stories! I dedicate this chap to you! Please no offence from those readers who I didn't mention, you know I'm grateful to all of you! You're great guys! Your ideas are always welcome! Well, here come chappie 2, hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 2: We will rock you (part 1)

The first day of the big spring break, ah… It was late morning, the weather was wonderful and four girlfriends were walking along a sunny street. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were chatting animatedly and discussing their plans for the vacation, the incredibly cute blue top with pastes they saw in the mall last week and the forthcoming casting for the musical performance. Cornelia phoned the girls the day before as she had promised and informed them that although Caleb had never taken part in such things before, he decided to try his powers and participate. Now the four guardians were going to pick the two love-birds and altogether set off for the school, where the listening was taking place.

«I bet they're at the ice rink right now» Irma supposed confidently and the gang directed their way to that place.

The Water guardian wasn't mistaken. When the girls arrived at the skating rink there were not many people and they soon noticed their cute couple skating in the centre. Caleb had decided to learn skating and his girlfriend agreed to give him lessons, so they were constantly practicing after school and both making a big success. As soon as the four girlfriends arrived, the song, which had been playing, came to the end and started a new one. It was "Juliette" by Chris Spheeris **(it's the most beautiful guitar music ever to my mind; you just have to listen to it! You can ask me for an MP3. Also, I always imagine 2 people skating while listening to it. Romance! )**, everything became dark for a second and light of the searchlight fell on Caleb and Cornelia, who were standing in the middle of the rink. People around stepped aside and the two of them started skating. It was a real beautiful dance full of romance and tenderness and warmth was sensed between their two figures. They did different difficult elements, supports and rotations **(I don't know exactly how these elements in figure skating are called) **practically like professionals. If that magnificent dance was performed on a contest, it would surely get the first place. In the end of the song Cornelia gracefully stopped in the centre of the rink and Caleb descended n knee, spectacularly glided to her and gently took her hand. Their eyes met as the last accords of the music sounded and then the lights were on again, a new, more techno and rhythmical song started playing and people around continued skating.

Caleb stood up and he and Cornelia heard somebody cheering and applauding. When they looked behind the border they saw their four friends watching them with interest. The couple smiled and skated nearer to the border.

«Wow, guys, you were just AWESOME! » Will exclaimed.

«That was sooooooo beautiful and romantic! » Hay Lin sighed in her usual exalted way.

«10 points to the Hale-Saleman pairing! » Irma announced cheerfully as if she was judging the competition.

«Caleb, you skate practically like a professional now and quite recently you could hardly stand on skates, that's amazing! » Taranee noticed adjusting her glasses.

«I have a magnificent trainer» the rebel leader smiled and gently put his arm round Cornelia's waist.

«Ok, guys, we should better go now if you don't wanna be late for the listening» Will reminded everyone about the main event of the day.

«Sure, wait for us, we'll be ready in five minutes» the Earth guardian answered and she and Caleb went to change.

A few minutes later the whole group was heading to the school.

«All right, the listening starts at 12:30 and we still have half an hour to get to school and rehearse a little before the casting» Cornelia said looking at her watch. «I've arranged everything with Mrs. Knickerbocker, she said we can use the Assembly Hall for rehearsing »

«That's good, do you have the music? » Taranee asked to check.

The blonde took a CD box out of her trendy Louis Vuitton bag and after showing it to the girls as they walked, put it back. «Yeah, the music and the lyrics are with me, everything is ready»

Irma ran a few steps forward and stopped in front of Caleb and Cornelia. She slightly bent her legs and put her hands on her knees thus taking an impatient position. «So you never told us what song you're going to perform, guys» she said to Caleb and Cornelia curiously.

«"The phantom of the opera"» both of them answered in unison.

«That famous song with music by Andrew Lloyd Webber? » Will specified.

They nodded.

«And you will sing Christine's part, Cornelia, right? » Taranee asked.

«Yes, and Caleb will sing the Phantom's part» the blonde replied.

Suddenly Hay Lin burst out with loud laughter like crazy and even stopped as she couldn't continue the way in such a state.

Everybody looked at her with surprise. «Caleb – the phantom! » the Air guardian squeezed from herself through laughter. «It's killing! I would never believe. Caleb - the phantom of the opera! » and she went on laughing boisterously.

«What's funny? » Caleb frowned a bit and put his hands on his hips.

«We just chose that song because it suits our voices…» Cornelia explained crossing her arms with dissatisfaction «…and can impress the jury» with those words she flipped her long golden hair «And it doesn't mean that Caleb is going to play the role of phantom of the opera, he'll just sing his part and that's absolutely normal! » she concluded.

«Yeah, and that's not the reason to turn everything into a teasing! » the rebel added.

«All right, sorry guys» Hay Lin apologized trying to stop laughing. «I won't do this anymore. »

And the group continued their way to school, but after a few seconds the Air guardian hyper, who was still giggling and really trying to keep back laughter, again burst out laughing loudly holding her stomach.

Everybody stopped again and turned back to the jolly girl and Caleb and Cornelia put their hands on their hips again and glared at her.

«Sorry, but I still can't imagine that sight! » Hay Lin tried to justify when she calmed down a little.

«Sorry, guys, but the role of the ugly evil genius, who's mad on the whole world doesn't suit our Caleb at all» Will explained also smirking.

«Yes, that's the role of the Prince Charming that suits him! » Irma slightly pressed her hands folded together to her cheek and fluttered her eyelashes dramatically.

«Or the hero or warrior from Scandinavian medieval legends» Taranee added.

Everybody stared at the brainy girl. «What? Yes, I read them! » the Fire guardian looked at her friends innocently like reading myths and legends of the North was a casual duty of everybody. **(A/N: Yes, I also read them!)**

«All right, let's go or we'll really be late» Cornelia hurried everybody «I'm sure we'll do great in it even in spite of your comments, ladies» she glanced at Hay Lin, who felt a little guilty.

«Of course, you'll do» the others agreed «You both sing greatly and it is a very beautiful song. Moreover, you look so good together, that you'll get the roles for sure! » The Earth guardian and the rebel leader smiled and the six of them continued their way.

------------

Some time later the guys arrived at the school and started to rehearse at the Assembly Hall.

«All right, I think we should try the song once more before the listening» Cornelia said after she and Caleb warmed up for singing.

Will pit the CD in the big media player, which was located in the Assembly Hall and Cornelia and Caleb went up the stage.

«Hay Lin, special affects! » the Earth guardian commanded and Hay Lin let out a small spurt of air from her finger, that fluttered Caleb and Cornelia's hair impressively.

«Lights! Sound! Action! » Cornelia continued making arrangements as if she was at a shooting area.

Will pressed the button on the media player and the Assembly Hall filled with thrilling and mysterious first accords of "Phantom of the opera".

**Phantom of the opera **(the different version of lyrics, but the same music)

«_ Beneath the opera house I know he's there, » _Cornelia started singing emotionally

_«He's with me on the stage,  
He's everywhere…  
And when my song begins  
I always find» _she pulled her hands apart and took a high note

_«__The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside my mind…»_

_«__ Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet…»_ Caleb sang as he was slowly approaching his girlfriend from the other end of the stage  
_«My power over you  
Grows stronger yet._

_You'll give your love to me  
For love is blind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is now  
Your master-mind__…__»_

Although they were not supposed to act, Caleb grew into his role and sang in that mysterious and powerful way a real phantom should sing.

That time in the gym class few floors below Matt, Eric, Nigel, Martin and other boys were playing basketball. When they heard singing they stopped playing, raised their heads and heeded.

«Do you hear that? » Matt asked the others «It seems like somebody singing up there»

«Yeah, and singing very well» Eric confirmed. «I wonder who it can be»

«Then let's go up to the Assembly Hall and find out who it is» Martin suggested. The other guys agreed and headed to the exit.

That time at the Assembly Hall the guys continued rehearsing.

_«__Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear»_ Cornelia sang with quivering in her voice as if she was real Christine – she also grown into her role.

_«I am the mask you wear...»_

_«...It's me they hear__»_ Caleb sang.

Then they sang in duet:

_«__Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined»_

Caleb stood behind Cornelia and wrapped his arms around her waist like Erik did with Christine in the movie. _  
«The Phantom of the Opera is there-  
Inside my/your mind» _

By that time people started to gather in the Assembly Hall. These were the boys from the gym, Elyon, he Grumper sisters and some other students who were in the school that time. They all heard singing and became curious who it was. Even some teachers, Mrs. Knickerbocker and an unfamiliar woman of about 30 years came to listen to the guys. But both the four guardians, who were standing with their backs to the door, nor Caleb and Cornelia, who were really carried away with their singing, noticed that.

_«He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…_

_Beware the Phantom of the Opera…» _the girls sang for the chorus.

«_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet» _Caleb continued

_«__My power over you_»

_«…Grows stronger yet» _Cornelia sang and her voice sounded like an echo.

Taranee decided to add some special effects and imperceptibly snapped her fingers. Immediately Caleb and Cornelia on the stage were surrounded with a tight circle of fire. The audience gasped, but luckily due the technical age nobody suspected any magic – they just thought it was a very professional special effect.

The tongues of flame were beautifully dancing in the rhythm of music and the Earth guardian and rebel leader continued singing in duet:

_«__You'll give your love to me _

_For love is blind…  
The Phantom of the Opera is now  
My/Your master-mind» _

Cornelia made a step forward and gazing at the flames, still not noticing the people in the hall, sang:

_«__He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…»_

_«__Sing, my Angel of Music, sing for me! »_ Caleb exclaimed and gently took her hand.

Cornelia started vocalizing.

They were both acting wonderfully. In their performance the young people not only managed to combine the actual images of the characters – the powerful and mysterious Phantom of the Opera and timid Christine, who was frightened of the unknown but was beckoned by the voice of the angel, – but also to express their own very genuine feeling towards each other. In every their movement, in every word was incredible fluffiness and although the song was completely another style, it didn't spoil it at all.

The blonde continued vocalizing and the sound of her pure and beautiful voice was echoing in every corner of the big room.

_«__Sing, Angel! Sing for me! »_ Caleb exclaimed again as Cornelia took higher and higher notes.

Will did a little movement with her finger and a beautiful silver lightening bolt appeared in the air right above the singing guys and a little burst of thunder was audible. That was very spectacular! The audience gasped again but also regarded it as a good special effect with no magic.

_«__Sing for me! »_ the rebel cried in the last time and Cornelia the last and the highest note. She did it perfectly.

The circle of fire disappeared and Caleb and Cornelia saw a large pack of people in front of them. They were little confused as they had been sure nobody heard them rehearsing but seeing the stunned faces of the public they couldn't tell if they singing had a good or a bad impression.

After a second everybody, who heard the two performing, started to applaud loudly even making the guardian and the rebel blush a little.

The four other girls turned around when they heard applause and were also surprised to see a lot of people including a few teachers and the principal. Nigel, Matt, Martin and Eric approached their girlfriends.

«They're indeed the best at singing! » Will smiled and pointed to Caleb and Cornelia while Matt put his hand around her.

«And you're the best at special effects, Miss Guardian Leader» he said quietly so that nobody else could hear and winked. Matt knew perfectly how that lightening appeared in the premises.

«Oh my gosh, I knew Cornelia is that talented! » Elyon exclaimed joyfully as she applauded.

Even the Grumper sisters, who were always jealous of Cornelia and were constantly gossiping about her, had to admit her talent.

«Well, I have to admit that Hale sings… not bad» the younger one said with envy and dissatisfaction.

«What a guy she obtained! » the older one said with envy looking at Caleb's broad shoulders and muscular arms.

Caleb went off the stage and help Cornelia get down.

«Bravo! Bravo! » Mrs. Knickerbocker exclaimed and clapped her hands while she was approaching the slightly blushing Earth guardian. «Cornelia, dear, you were wonderful! » the old lady was so impressed that she even forgot her high title of the principal and hugged the girl. Cornelia didn't expect it at all and was confused, but also hugged the old lady back.

Soon Mrs. Knickerbocker realized that it was improper for a principal to hug students and she also confused a little and added in a more reserved tone: «Miss Hale, you indeed have a beautiful voice. »

«Why, thank you, Mrs. Knickerbocker, I'm flattered» the blonde replied politely and smiled.

«And who is that pleasant young man? » the principal asked Cornelia pointing at Caleb, who was standing aloof.

«Oh, excuse me, I forgot to introduce you to each other» the Earth guardian said hastily. «Caleb Saleman, a very talented person»

«How do you do, Mrs. Knickerbocker? » Caleb said politely and shook the old lady's hand. Caleb, as a Meridian guy, knew good manners in the high society. «Cornelia has told me a lot about you as an outstanding principal»

«Oh, how pleasant» Mrs. Knickerbocker giggle slightly - she liked polite young men. «I am very glad to meet you, Mr. Saleman. Oh, you are not from our school. What school are you from? »

«I'm from Hillary Eastwood High» the rebel leader lied without hesitating. Of course, he couldn't say that he was from Meridian and didn't attend an ordinary school. **(But don't think he's an uneducated country bumpkin! Caleb's a very smart boy and got a perfect education in Meridian)**

«I've never heard of that school» Mrs. Knickerbocker confessed «Is it in Heatherfield? »

«No, I live in another town not far from here and often come to visit Cornelia and the girls» Caleb replied. Now it was only a partial lie – he just didn't mention that the nearby town was a parallel world called Meridian.

«Oh, I see» the principal nodded «Anyway, you were singing magnificently, Mr. Caleb! And you make a perfect duet with Miss Hale! »

«He is your boyfriend, right, Miss Cornelia? » she whispered to the blonde.

«Well… yes… » Cornelia smiled and her cheeks covered with deep blush.

«I knew it! » the principal winked «You look so good together! »

This time both Caleb and Cornelia blushed.

«You see that! » Hay Lin nudged Irma with a wide smile.

«Yeah, and when we tell them the same they don't believe us! » the Water guardian smiled mischievously.

«Cornelia Hale and Caleb Saleman? You really have a potential in singing! » the woman of approximately thirty years with shoulder-length light-brown hair, who neither the guardians nor Caleb had ever seen before, said merrily as she was approaching the guys.

**Well, that might be not the most suitable place**** to make a cliffy, but I decided to divide this chap into few parts cause otherwise it would be too long. So, who was that unfamiliar woman? Find out in the next chapter! If you would like to listen to the "Phantom of the opera" or "Juliette" music (and I strongly advise you) just PM or e-mail me and I'll send you the MP3 or give the link on very very sorry but I'm going away for 3 whole months and I won't able to update in a while, I won't have any access to the Internet! ( But please, stay with me, I promise to update again as soon as I come back! C ya and thanks once again! Hope you all enjoyed it! (Don't forget to leave a lil' nice review for me!)**


	3. We will rock you pt 2

**Hey, people! I'm soooo sorry it took me ages to update but now since I'm back from my summer vacation I hope to carry on with my stories as usual. So, I left you on an awful cliffy 3 months ago and you must be impatient to find out who that woman was. Well, go ahead and read! Don't forget to leave a little nice review for me)****. And thanks for all of your previous positive comments! Here goes**

Chapter 3: We will rock you (part 2)

_«Cornelia Hale and Caleb Saleman? You really have a potential in singing! » the woman of approximately thirty years with shoulder-length light-brown hair, who neither the guardians nor Caleb had ever seen before, said merrily as she was approaching the guys._

«Thank you» Caleb and Cornelia answered in unison.

«You both have very good voices and a potential in acting» the strange lady continued rubbing her chin. «Do you have any acting skills? »

«Well, not really. I've just took part in a number of school plays» the Earth guardian responded wondering who the woman was and why she was asking them such sort of questions.

«Me too » Caleb lied.

«Oh, sorry, I totally forgot to introduce myself» the woman said hastily seeing the guys' confusion «My name is Abbigeille Scott and I am the producer of this musical. You see, me and Mrs. Knickerbocker…» (the principal assumed an air of significance) «are good friends and she offered her school to organize the listening and select a couple of kids with good voices for the chorus, but when I heard you sing I got an absolutely crazy idea…» her eyes were shining with excitement «Were you going take part in the listening today? »

«Yes, we were just rehearsing before the casting as Mrs. Knickerbocker had given us her permission» Cornelia explained.

«Perfect! » Mrs. Scott smiled «So, this may sound totally crazy, but I've decided to give you the leading roles! »

Caleb and Cornelia along with other guardians, guys, Elyon and he Grumper sisters, who were already green with envy, opened their mouths in surprise.

«Leading roles! » Caleb whispered.

«The LEADING ROLES? » Cornelia re-asked in little disbelief «Seriously? Do you seriously mean it?? »

«I always say what I mean, girl » the lady winked «The point is that I currently have little problems with candidates for roles of Romeo and Juliet and I think you two suit these vacancies the best. You both have a pretty big talent in singing and acting; if professional tutors work with you for a couple of weeks, you will be able to perform in front of big audiences. Besides, » she added with a playful smile «you look perfect together and since you're going out together it will be easier to perform the world's most famous lovers. The roles will be more truthful when you have genuine feelings towards each other. So, what do think about it? »

Cornelia and Caleb exchanged glances. Both thought that Mrs. Abbigeille's offer sounded very tempting and that it was a good chance to show their talents. Cornelia had always been dreaming about big stage and Caleb, who was a warrior and had never thought of himself as an actor or singer, also found this opportunity interesting.

«Well, » Cornelia started «I think that the opportunity to get the main roles sounds great. I'm really in it! But I still need to ask my parents' permission»

«I also accept your offer and it is an honour for me, but I also need my father's consent» Caleb replied.

«Of course you'll ask your parents» Mrs. Scott nodded «But the most important thing is that _you_ want to take part in this. So, the conditions are the following: tomorrow we go to our theatre in Los Angeles, we're staying there for two weeks and rehearse and work out hard and in the end of the second week is the performance. It is not Grande Opera or Broadway but still the audience is supposed to be pretty big and this event is significant for me and the troupe as the first performance in my new theatre. Do you agree? »

«OH MY GOSH, we're going to Los Angeles! » Cornelia screamed in delight «L.A.! That's the dream of my life! » and she danced with glee.

Caleb remained pretty indifferent to the L.A. fact. He had heard something about it but still didn't know much and that place wasn't really popular and famous in Meridian. So he couldn't wholly understand why his girlfriend was in the seventh heaven with happiness.

«Well, the theatre is actually located in the outskirts of the city, so don't expect it to be Hollywood » the woman amplified «But you'll be able to go to the centre during our stay there and look around or have an excursion»

«Oh, that will be very interesting! We'll definitely organise excursions since I'm also going with Abbey (**this was the nickname the principal called Mrs. Abbigeille due to their close friendship**) » Mrs. Knickerbocker, who always wanted to introduce her students to the culture, clapped her hands «And it is a big luck that the time of your stay in the theatre is exactly the spring break because it won't bother your studies»

«We're in! » Caleb and Cornelia said in one voice.

«Very well, » Mrs. Scott said «Then I think you can go now and ask your parents at home. Then let your parents call to the school and tell me your final decision and I'll give you more useful information if you agree to take part»

The other girls and guys looked at one another and got each other's thought without words. Of course, they all were very happy for Caleb and Cornelia but it was a pity that they would be away during the whole break time and wouldn't be able to spend the vacation together as they had planned.

The guardians conversed in whisper for a minute and then Will as the eternal leader approached Mrs. Scott.

«Mrs. Scott, excuse me, but maybe we could also stay in the theater for these two weeks? » she started shyly «I mean we were all planning to spend the vacation altogether and that would be a great pity if Cornelia and Caleb were away for the whole time. Besides, we want to see their rehearsals and final performance and encourage and support them morally since they're our best friends. Furthermore, we haven't yet thought of a place where to spend the vacation and Los Angeles sounds awesome. Maybe, if there is enough room to stay and we won't bother you, we could go with you? »

«Yes, please, let us go with you! Please, please! » Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee, Elyon, Matt, Eric, Nigel and Martin all started to plead vying with each other and Irma even cried that they would met all the necessary expenses.

«Oh, please, not altogether! » Abbigeille laughed and waved her hand slightly to stop the loud pleadings. «Well, let's think» she pondered aloud rubbing her chin «I heard some of you sing and you have pretty not bad voices, I might even give you a part in the chorus. And of course, supporting your friends is very important and there will be dorms enough for everybody. So I think that nothing prevents you from going with us. And surely you don't need to pay! Your toil and participation in the performance will meet all the expenses» she added with a smile.

«And what about those, who can't sing at all? » martin asked shyly recalling his latest unsuccessful singing experience.

«Oh, then you can help with the decorations and the equipment» the woman replied «The boys can help with mending something out of order or carrying heavy things. There will always be work enough for everyone»

The guys shared delightful glances and Martin grinned widely cause he had an eye for technics and could help in that sphere.

«I also think all of you can go » Mrs. Knickerbocker nodded approvingly «Los Angeles is a cultural centre and it will be very useful for you to attend our excursion» she always cared only about cultural education.

«So, it's decided! » Mrs. Abbigeille said «All nine of you can go, with your parents' permission, of course»

«Yay!! » the four guardians and Elyon squealed with joy and started to hug Cornelia. The boys were also very glad but they didn't show their emotions so impetuously.

«I'm glad to make you so happy! » the woman aid and smiled like an anime character, her straight light-brown hair fell on her shoulders as she bent her head slightly on one side. «So, I think you can go now. Remember, I'm waiting for a phone call from each of you tonight! »

«Thanks you, Mrs. Scott! Thanks, Mrs. Knickerbocker! » all the guys cried happily and ran out of the Assembly Hall. Soon the two women, the teachers and other kids, who gathered to listen to Caleb and Cornelia sing, also left the room. Only the Grumper sisters stayed back for a little. They frowned and crossed their arms.

«Oh, right! » the two of them hummed scornfully «Cornelia Hale! What a celebrity! She's just a show-off! » Concluding with such an opinion the sisters remained very pleased with themselves and although they envied greatly Cornelia's big success, they still considered themselves superior than her.

That time the bunch of eleven teenagers ran out of the school building with glee. All of them were really happy with what had just happened, Caleb and Cornelia most of all. Especially Cornelia. Going to L.A. and becoming a celebrity was her big dream and although it still wasn't Hollywood that musical performance was much more serious than just a school play. She was skipping and jumping joyfully around Caleb and was expressing delight with her entire being.

When she saw a small bench on her way she, without thinking long and forgetting about all the rules of decency, jumped on it with her feet and sang one of her favourite songs in French right in the street:

**L'amour brille sous les étoiles**(the French variant of "Can you feel the love tonight" from Lion King)

_«__ L'amour brille sous les étoiles,  
D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit sa plus belle histoire. » _

(A/N - **Translation:**

Love shines under the stars,  
With a strange light.  
Whole Earth in perfect harmony  
Watches its most beautiful story)

Caleb was also more than happy that he was going to play one of the leading roles together with his Cornelia and when he heard her sing he couldn't resist, also jumped non the bench and they continued in duet holding hands:

_«__L'amour brille sous les étoiles,  
Illuminant nos coeurs.  
Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini,  
Un sublime espoir»_

(A/N - **Translation:**

Love shines under the stars

Illuminating our hearts.

Its light will be glowing forever

Over a sublime hope)

That little performance caught the attention of the passers-by. They looked at the singing couple, most smiled at the craziness of the first love and everybody noted the young people's beautiful voices.

Two old ladies were passing by the bench and when the earth guardian and the rebel leader finished the second verse one of them shook her head with little reproach and said: «Young people, why do you dirty the bench with your shoes? Apropos, people _sit_ here! »

The two lovers realized that they were really breaking the social rules, so they blushed, jumped off the bench quickly and apologised to the old lady: «Oh, we beg your pardon! »

The old lady smiled with approval and continued her way with her companion. «Oh, don't be so stern to them, » the other old lady said to the first one «They are lovers! It's typical for them»

Caleb and Cornelia, who heard that comment, smiled and blushed as they did every time somebody spoke of their romantic relationship. But before they could do anything else they were surrounded with the guardians and Elyon (the other boys had decided to go home).

«Congratulations! We're so happy for you two! » Taranee said with sincere joy. «And the best thing is that all of us also go with you and can spend the vacation altogether as we have planned! »

«I told you you would get the roles of Romeo and Juliet! » Hay Lin was jumping up and down with excitement «You're gonna become famous! »

«Yup, I'm also really really happy about it! » Cornelia confessed with a smile «I still can't believe that all of that has just happened! That Mrs. Scott is a real fairy godmother! I still can't believe we're going to Los Angeles! That's gonna be wonderful, I'm sure my parents will allow me to take part in it! »

«And I'm not sure about my dad» Caleb said suddenly. He sat on the bench, which wasn't now really clean (thanks to him and Cornelia), with his chin in his hands and his elbows on his knees. «Father has never thought of me as an actor. Honestly, I've either never thought of myself that way. I've always been a warrior, a rebel, the defender of meridian and have never shown my singing abilities. I'm not 100 sure that dad will approve of it, although we have never talked about such things. I don't know why I think so, I'm just a little nervous about it»

«Come on, Caleb, I'm sure Mr. Julian will give his permission» Cornelia said softly to her boyfriend sitting next to him. «Just think, what's bad in your participation in a musical on earth? It's on the contrary very good! » Caleb smiled to her.

«That's all nonsense! Listen to me! » Elyon said and cleaned her throat «Ahem, I, as the Queen of Meridian (**as she was spending the vacation on earth with her friends**), order you two to play in that performance without any objections! » and she made an imperious gesture.

«Hey, Ely, you can't order _me_» Cornelia put her hands on her hips «I am the Earth guardian and not your vassal, remember? » she reminded playfully.

«Oh, yeah, right» Elyon was confused for a second but then found a solution «Then I order Caleb to forget that nonsense about his father! Everybody knows that Mr. Saleman will agree; he's just dramatizing! And you can't break the queen's orders! »

Caleb crossed his arms with fake offence «Again I'm guilty for dramatizing! »

«Hey, Your Majesty, you've been ordering around a lot since you became a queen! » Irma noted playfully.

«Oh, I'm practicing on you until I return to Meridian » "Her Majesty" smiled «I guess I've got into the role of a royalty too well, see what power can do to people? »

«Alrightly, » Will rubbed her palms «Now the main aim is to persuade our parents to let us go to L.A. with the troupe and it's in the bag! »

«Don't worry, we're experts in begging and pleading our parents and making puppy eyes! » Irma and Hay Lin said proudly «So, if you need any help around with your mom, just let us know! » they winked.

«OK, I'll go now and we'll ring up as soon as it's done» Cornelia said and stood up to go away.

Everybody said goodbye to each other, wished Caleb luck with his father and went away to deal with their own parents. Something was telling them that it was going to be not just a simple trip but an exciting adventure…

**Well, that's it! I'm planning to work on the next chapter of my other fic "Love is forever" and I'll certainly try to update ASAP! Please, review, hope you like it! Also check my new fanart account (the link is on my profile). Thanks to all of you once again! Hugs & Kisses! **


	4. The last preparations

**Hey, my precious readers! I'm back here again! Really sorry it took me ages to write this chapter; I've been really really busy as usual and I have a lot of stories to type and really little time to do that. Anyway, this is mostly a Caleb and Cornelia humorous ****chapter; it's pretty short and is just an introduction to the main action in L.A. So enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The last preparations

Later that evening at Hale Residence

«Oh, goodness, I knew that my little girl would perform on big stage! I knew those vocal classes wouldn't be vain and that your talent would be spotted! » Mrs. Hale exclaimed proudly as she hugged her daughter for the hundredth time that evening.

«Mom, you're exaggerating again! » Cornelia tried to resist hopelessly «That is _not _as significant as you say; it's just one single play in a rather little suburban theatre. Indeed it is a great luck and a rare chance foe me but it's still not Grande Opera or the Broadway theatre.» She didn't expect that the farewell with her family would turn into such an epic.

«Anyway it is a good start for a big singing career» her father interfered in the conversation «Your mother and I are really proud of you. You're going to play with that guy, your boyfriend, right? »

«Yes, with Caleb» Cornelia said dreamily «he will play Romeo's part»

«That's good, he seems to be a very good guy» Mr. Hale nodded «But Elizabeth, » he turned to his wife «isn't it dangerous to let her go on her own without us for two whole weeks? »

«Yes, I'm also worried about letting her go alone» nervously said Mrs. Hale.

«Oh, come on! » Cornelia put her hands on her hips. «First – I'm already 16, second – I'm not going _alone_, third – there'll be plenty of adults, forth – my friends and boyfriend are going with me so it's absolutely not dangerous. Are these arguments enough for you? »

Her parents looked at each other a bit nervously – all this sounded sensible, but for every parent his child will always stay a little kid who needs care. It was uneasy to submit that their little Cornelia had already grown up.

«All right, honey. You can't imagine how much we'll miss you! » Mrs. Hale said.

«I'll miss you too, very very much! » Cornelia smiled and hugged both of her parents.

Then she squatted down in front of Lilian, who was also there to farewell.

«I never thought I'd say this, little disaster, but I'll miss you» Cornelia smiled playfully at her little sister.

«I either didn't think that, but I'll miss you too, sis» Lilian replied and the two sisters hugged each other – this didn't happen really often cause they were constantly fighting.

«Promise to take care of Napoleon» Cornelia demanded softly after they released each other.

«OK» Lilian nodded and hugged tighter the little kitten she was holding on her arms.

«But don't dress him in you dolls' clothes! » the earth guardian threatened facetiously.

«I don't guarantee it» grinned Lilian «Anyway, can I come to your performance? » it was the first time she wanted to see her big sister on the stage willingly. Formerly Mr. and Mrs. Hale had to drag Lily to Cornelia's school plays. Actually she liked the Earth guardian acting but didn't want to admit it on principle.

«Sure, I'll be very glad if you come to support me» Cornelia said with a smile.

«Is "Romeo and Juliet" a fairy tale? » Lilian asked lively?

«Well, kind of» the blonde answered «You'll get it when you get older» and she stood up and headed to the stairway to go up to her room.

«I don't need to get older to understand a fairy tale! » Miss Hale junior put her hands on her hips.

«Alright, I'll go to my room to pack my things and you call Mrs. Knickerbocker » Cornelia said swiftly and started to go up the stairs «Oh, please, don't make it a drama here! » she added stopping when she noticed her parent's faces «I'm still staying here for night and we'll have time to say goodbye in the morning. But I mustn't miss the bus. Well, hope to see you at the premiere! »

«We'll definitely come, honey, you can count on us! » Mr. Hale assured.

«I'm sure you will cope with your role magnificently and it will be a success! » Mrs. Hale added delightfully.

«Thanks! » the blonde smiled and continued going up the stairs. But she stopped half-way and said like apropos to her sister, «Oh, and by the way, don't forget to bring your little boyfriend with you, Lil! »

Lilian pouted and crossed her arms in dissatisfaction. «What little boyfriend?! I don't have a boyfriend! » she yelled «What are you talking about?! »

«Doesn't the name Christopher Lair tell you something? » the Earth guardian smiled with slight taunt.

«WHAT?! Chris is _not_ my boyfriend! » the younger sister cried indignantly «He's silly and obsessed with ninjas! I'm not in love with him! »

«We'll see that! » Cornelia sang playfully and ran up the stairs hastily in case Lilian wanted to chase her. Yeah, they still had the same relations!

«I've always known my Cornelia will one day become a star! » Mrs. Hale sighed dramatically again when Cornelia's door closed behind her.

«Oh that Cornelia! » Lilian stamped her foot in resentment. Then she turned to Napoleon, who was standing on the floor, and commanded: «Come on! » the two of them headed to the kitchen and all the way Lilian muttered:

«Why does she think Chris is my boyfriend? He is not my boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend at all! That's her who has a suitor and I don't have a boyfriend! And Chris can't be my boyfriend, he's hooked on ninjas! What gave her the idea that he's my boyfriend? » and so on.

That time in Meridian

Despite all worries and doubts Caleb got his dad's permission for taking part in this big Earth musical affair and was now packing his things into not a big brown rucksack. Julian, Blunk and Aldran and Vathek, who had come to say goodbye and wish a successful performance to their friend, were also in the house.

«Thanks once again for letting me go to Earth for that long and take part in the performance» Caleb said to his father while putting his shirts and trousers into the rucksack. «Honestly, I wasn't sure that you would be glad about it»

«Well, there is nothing bad in that opportunity to develop your talent and show it on Earth» Mr. Saleman shrugged his shoulders «I'm glad that it's what you want. Of course, it is your duty of a warrior to protect meridian but now, when there is no danger to our land you can stay on Earth for some time. I sincerely wish you success»

«Our Caleb is now totally an Earth guy» Aldran noticed «Everything started when you took over that freaky Earth jargon on the first day you went there and now you're going to play in an important performance. Congratulations! »

«Thanks, but actually it's not that important as you think, pal» Caleb explained «Yeah, the theatre is situated in Los Angeles but it's still not as grand as Hollywood »

«What is Hollywood? » Aldran opened his eyes wide as he had never heard such a notion before.

The rebel leader recalled the long and complicated explanation about Hollywood and cinematography on the whole that the guardians had given him when he asked them the same question, and decided not to burden his friend.

«You know, » he started after thinking a little «it's something like Royal Theatre here, in Meridian» he eventually said.

«Oh, I see! » Aldran smiled glad that things on Earth were so similar to things in Meridian.

«Caleb, I'm so happy for you! » Vathek, who was usually grin and serious, exclaimed with joy and grabbed his young friend into embrace.

«Vathek, you will strangle me! » Caleb wheezed really choking in the blue giant's strong arms.

«Oh, sorry! » Vathek finally let him go. «I'm just so happy that my pal will become famous on Earth! »

«Again you're exaggerating! » Caleb smiled «I don't know how things like that are done on Earth but I'll try to do my best» he put his rucksack on one shoulder and headed to the door «Well, farewell then» he said to Aldran and Vathek «I'll go now and spend the night at Mrs. Lin's in order not to miss tomorrow's bus. I'll come back soon and tell you how it went! »

Both his friends wished him luck.

Then the young rebel turned to his father. «Dad, will you come to the performance? » he asked hopefully. He feared that his dad would refuse to come since Julian wasn't really fond of appearing on Earth. But his father's words calmed him.

«Of course I will come» Mr. Saleman assured «I'm always eager to support you and I'll always be proud of you, son. Apparently, you're going to play with the Earth guardian? »

«Yeah, with Cornelia! » Caleb smiled widely «We'll sing together! »

«Very well. I'm glad you have relationships, she's a good person, don't lose her » Julian nodded «And now go and have a good time. But don't forget your duty and protect Queen Elyon and the guardians while they are on Earth» he reminded «I wish you luck»

«Thanks, dad! » Caleb smiled «Thanks for everything! »

He went out of the house and ran into Blunk, who had been waiting for him outside.

«Blunk go with Caleb. Blunk want go to theatre! » the little green creature shook a small bad-smelling sack with his belongings in from of Caleb to show he was ready for the journey and smiled from ear to ear in pleasurable anticipation of forthcoming fun.

Caleb sighed heavily. «I'm sorry to disappoint you, Blunk, but you're not going» The happy expression on Blunk's mug was immediately replaced with expression of utter horror. «Look, » Caleb tried to explain patiently «We are going to Los Angeles, it's a big city, there are a lot of people. And creatures like you are not common on Earth; I think people at the theatre won't be delighted with such a sight. I won't be able to hide you somewhere for such a long time and you mustn't be seen there. (Furthermore, if the entire theatre building smelled like you, nobody would ever come there to see the performance) » he added very quietly mostly to himself and concluded the speech. «So, very very sorry, but it's excluded»

Poor Blunk didn't expect such a reply. His chin started to shake, his eyes became wet, he sat on the ground and started to sob trying to hold back streams of tears. Blunk was a smart guy and he knew that near places called "restaurant", "mall" and "cinema" or "theatre" there always were a few very large wonderful trash-bins and the little monster was sure that Caleb's theatre wasn't an exception. He was going to fetch some nice practical Earth things there and speculate them in Meridian as he always did. And now his grand business plans were upset with some stupid prejudices! So unfair!

Caleb knew it was going to be uneasy. «Blunk, don't cry, I promise to tell you everything when I get back» he tried to comfort his pal «And I'll bring you something nice from Los Angeles» the guy added when he got Blunk's contraband intentions.

This had an effect. A detailed story about all the events and especially a new nice thing from Earth, which would definitely have much success among Meridian people and guaranteed profit, was enough for Blunk's full happiness. He immediately forgot about his intention to cry.

«Blunk very glad! » the green monster clapped his hands with glee.

«All right» Caleb sighed with relief «I'm going now and don't try to follow me» he adjusted his rucksack and went ahead.

«Bye-bye, Caleb! » Blunk cried joyfully after hi and picked up his sack. He was pleased with the outcome of the drama and anyway intended to find a portal to Earth and make his friend an unexpected visit in the middle of the week. Caleb would definitely be happy!

And while Blunk was thinking about his future profit, Caleb was going along streets of Meridian in search of a nearest portal. All the people he happened to meet in his way wished him a nice trip and success in the performance. Half-kingdom knew that news since Caleb had became a famous figure in his homeland and practically a national hero since he and the guardians defeated Phobos.

When he was passing by a small household equipment store, where a plump woman and her young daughter were trading, the mother said to the girl:

«Henrietta, I think you should pay attention to that Caleb, Julian's son. Handsome, intelligent, one of the best warriors in entire Meridian –a real hero! – moreover, with an acting talent! I suppose he'll become a prefect husband in a few years' time»

Yeah, Caleb was in demand after the victory of the rebels. Henrietta looked at her mother and waved her hand, «Oh, mother, everybody knows he's in love with the Earth guardian and that's serious between them. » As a young medieval lady Henrietta was always in the know of all of the events «So stop trying to arrange a match for me with him! » she added strictly. Then Henrietta took a big frying pan from the counter and looked in it like in a mirror «Hmm, and by what's that blonde better than me? » she said to herself adjusting her hairdo.

Nobody knows how long would the two women discuss the hot rebel, but an old man, the woman's husband and Henrietta's father, looked out of the window of a nearby house and cried with dissatisfaction, «Women, gossiping again! Get to work! » the girl and her mother sighed and when the man disappeared in the window again, went on with their trade in a more serious way.

As for Caleb himself he didn't really care about being one of the most demanded eligible young men in Meridian. He was just happy he could spend those two weeks with his fair Earth guardian. After having defeated Phobos he became a vassal and protector of Queen Elyon and because of that started to spend less time on Earth. Cornelia missed him and often complained that he didn't spend enough time with her, so this opportunity seemed to come up specially in order to bring them together. Furthermore, Queen Elyon was also spending the vacation on Earth, so Caleb didn't have to tear between Cornelia and his duty. Everything seemed to be perfect. Two whole weeks of constantly being with his blonde angel, singing with her and expressing their feelings on stage sounded great and Caleb couldn't wait for the next morning. So he stepped into a portal full of sweet anticipation and excitement…

**So, this one turned out to be shorter than most of my chaps but I'll try to divide long chapters in parts so that I can update more often. I've decided to make some kind of introduction chapters before the main magical action takes place. Such moments are pretty trivial and don't play a really significant part in the storyline but I hope you enjoy them. So, I promise to update my other story "Love is forever" next, cause it really takes me ages to finish it! And now click the little nice button at the bottom of the screen and leave a good positive review for me! I really wanna know your opinion! Thanks all of you in advance and kisses!)) **


	5. The arrival

**So, guys, that's me again! First of all I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers: guys, without your support I'd never have done it that well)) I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter! So, moving ahead: in this chapter the guardians will finally arrive at the mysterious theatre. Oh, what will happen next? Enjoy! **

**I'd like to dedicate this chap to my loyal reviewers: **_**californiagirl1426, celestial dragon rider, Racheljhoson, juliette by the beach **_**and **_**CCRox4eva. **_**Thank you, girls! (P.S. to all of my readers: don't worry that I didn't mention you, you're also great and I love you all!)**

Chapter 5: The arrival

Next morning came and at 11 o'clock everything was ready for the departure. Not far from the Sheffield Institute building were two tourist buses waiting: one was pretty big – for the adults and other members of the troupe with musical instruments and their luggage – and another one was much smaller – it was supposed for the guys, the students of the school.

Everybody was already at the place and was now busy with the luggage. The boys and Elyon gathered around their small bus and were arranging their and their girlfriends' bags and suitcases in the luggage compartment.

While their male companions were doing the men's job, the five guardians came inside the bus and started to choose the best seats.

«Hey, Corny, I'm surprised! » Irma noticed to Cornelia putting her handbag on a double seat next to the window. «You seem to have only one little suitcase and it's not your style. I honestly thought you would take your entire wardrobe with you»

«Irmie, why do I need to take a load of things if we're going to L.A.? » the Earth guardian replied playfully removing a lock of hair from her eyes «I'm gonna buy a lot of clothes there, so there's no point of taking a lot of stuff with me. By the way, I see that you didn't economize and have more luggage than me? » she pointed out.

«Well, yeah, but there are only two bags » the Water guardian nodded «But it's Hay Lin who's the champion, she has three ENORMOUS bags! » she added smirking and pointing at Hay Lin «I bet poor Eric will get worn out while dealing with her luggage»

Hay Lin smiled innocently.

«Why did you take so many things? » Will asked with perplexity.

«You see, I took several things and souvenirs from my room to make my dorm in L.A. feel more like home» the optimistic Air guardian explained with a timid smile.

Taranee came up to the group and put down her handbag.

Then Nigel came inside carrying a rather small but _very_ heavy bag.

«Taranee, here is your bag you told me not to put in the compartment» he said to his girlfriend putting the bag on the seat «Man, what on earth did you put inside? Bricks? »

«No bricks at all! » the Fire guardians said with slight offence and pouted «Just a few books: _Hamlet_, _Macbeth_, _Romeo & Juliet _(since we're anyway performing this), 2 volumes of _War and _Peace, a book of myths and legends and a couple of plays by Beaumarchais» she explained imperturbably.

The other girls stared at her with their eyes wide open. «And you're going to read all of that in just two weeks?? » Will marveled.

«Why not» Taranee shrugged «I'll at least start it. At any rate, we have plenty of time while getting to the theatre so I'll start reading right now»

«So you're going to read all the time? » Irma leaned against the back of her seat «And I'm gonna spend these 3 hours in a more amusing way – I've taken a lot of food with me so I'll spend that time eating! » she grinned proudly. Eating was one of the top favourite Irma's activities.

«Lucky you, and I had a very meagre breakfast» Hay Lin complained.

«Don't worry, I'll share with you» the Water guardian said helpfully «I have plenty of provisions! »

«You're sooo lucky! » Cornelia sighed «You can eat as much as you want without getting fat» and it was true.

«Oh, as if _you_'re getting fat! » Irma screwed up her eyes playfully «Then why does Caleb drool over your seductive figure every time he sees you? »

«Stop that! » Cornelia crossed her arms blushing although everything that Irma had just said was absolute truth.

The Earth guardian wanted to say something else, but before she managed to do that the boys, who had already finished with the luggage, and Elyon got inside the bus.

«We're done with the luggage» Caleb announced.

«Yeah, and poor Eric got absolutely exhausted dealing with Hay Lin's numerous bags! » Matt snickered. Everybody looked at the Air guardian again and she was only to blush and shrug her shoulders.

«OK, if everybody is here, we're ready to set off» the bus-driver, a rather fat and practically bald man of about 40 or 45 years old, said loudly after turning his head back to the passenger salon.«Then I'm closing the doors»

The doors were closed and both buses set out to L.A., California.

«So, ladies and gentlemen» Irma rubbed her palms with enthusiasm «We have 3 hours before we get there, so let's hang out! »

First of all, the gang divided into a male and a female section. The boys sat in the row on the right side and the girls sat in the row on the left and each group started chatting on characteristic topics to pass the time.

The guys were chatting about football and basketball, skateboarding, surfing and other sports, recollected their last battle in paintball, argued about latest movies and fantasy books, mentioned a word about the advantages of their girlfriends, generally about typical boyish stuff.

The ladies in the contrary were discussing typical girly stuff: trendy outfits, make-up, Hollywood stars, books and movies (mostly romantic), fashion, the advantages of their boyfriends, 10 reasons why I am not worse than Julia Roberts and so on. Cornelia who had all the issues of _Vogue _since 2001 was an expert. Than they started arguing if Sarah Brightman in the musical was better than Emmy Rossum in the _Phantom of the opera _movie and came to the conclusion that both were good, after that it was decided that _Cats_ were not as good as they were thought to be and that _Les misérables _were all the way better, then they wondered if a new movie about the _Pirates of the Caribbean _was going to be made and if yes, whether the same hot Jhonny Depp and Orlando Bloom would star in it and in the end Elyon told them the sad story of her life. She told them in detail how she started dating one cute guy who was the blacksmith's son (indeed he was very cute and generally medieval guys from Meridian were in average cuter than those from Earth) in Meridian and how they broke up two months ago because he turned out to be dumb and, beside that, fell for carpenter's daughter. Elyon was quite hurt and at first wanted to use her queen's power to show him who was the boss, but later decided than she didn't like him that much and generally speaking, he wasn't as cute as she had thought, so she forgave him and got over that tragedy very quickly. The five guardians were very sympathetic and decided to find a new party for her right then, on Earth. Then they went on chatting about trendy outfits and books and movies.

After approximately an hour of thematic conversations both male and female groups got bored and divided again, but this time in pairs. Caleb and Cornelia sat on the first double-seat in the row on the left side – Cornelia next to the window and Caleb next to the aisle, then Matt and Will – Will next to the window and Matt to the aisle, then Hay Lin and Eric – Eric – window, Hay Lin – aisle, then Irma and Martin – Irma – aisle, Martin – window, then Taranee and Nigel – Nigel – window, Taranee – aisle, and in the back of the bus was Elyon alone on the last double-seat.

Each couple was occupied with its own business. Caleb and Cornelia were together listening to Cornelia's new I-pod. Will and Matt were just chatting about school, the guardian stuff and their future stay in the theatre. Taranee started to put her plan into action and took one of her numerous books. Soon Nigel also got interested in it and in a minute they were both reading and discussing _Macbeth_ by Shakespeare – good girls sometimes have good influence on bad boys. Irma and martin were also doing the thing they had planned – they were consuming one after another large packs of crisps, hamburgers and bottles of water from Irma's fathomless bag with provision and were sharing with anybody interested. The Water guardian was praising the tasty cherry rolls made by her mom and thought that reducing world's food supply was the most innocent thing ever done. As for Hay Lin, she, for some reason, knocked into her head that she would definitely be asked to help with designing costumes for the play, so she started making sketches for different medieval dresses and camisoles right there in the bus and utterly took Eric in this activity.

And Elyon, who didn't have a pair, was spending the time surfing the web in her laptop. After Caleb had enmeshed half the castle with wires and had installed access to the Internet in Meridian, the young queen could spend more time on Earth and didn't need to worry about her kingdom – she was always abreast of meridian events by means of few people in the castle who had been somehow taught to use e-mailing.

After some time listening to music, Caleb and Cornelia got a bit bored and took some books they had with them to read. Suddenly, when Caleb was reading he felt something soft and a bit heavy on his shoulder. He turned his head to check what it was and saw that his girlfriend had got tired during the long trip and gradually fell asleep leaning her head on his shoulder. The rebel leader smiled and put off his book. He looked closer at Cornelia's face – she looked like an innocent fair-haired angel. He could feel her warm calm breath, watched how slowly her bosom was rising and going down, saw how barely noticeably the tips of her fluffy eyelashes were trembling in her sleep. They young warrior recalled the first day they met, the first moment they saw each other. Then, when was hung by a thread, when Cedric in his awful snake form was dragging him into the portal, he could never imagine that this very cute and attractive blonde would one day sleep peacefully upon his shoulder like this. Caleb carefully put his arm around his bright angel and gently kissed her on the forehead – Cornelia smiled radiantly while sleeping and cuddled up to him tighter. Then Caleb slightly leaned his head against Cornelia's and it wasn't long before he was also fast asleep. They were both sleeping sweetly beside each other – Cornelia with her head softly resting upon his shoulder and Caleb gently embracing her – it was such a cute and peaceful scene!

But the rebel and the Earth guardian were not the only ones who fell asleep in the bus. All the other young travelers had grown tired because of the long enervating journey and soon joined them. Will and matt were sleeping holding hands. Taranee's eyes started to close, she dropped her book and fell asleep. Her boyfriend also dozed off, comfortable put his head on Taranee's bosom and went to the land of sweet dreams. Irma fell asleep with an unfinished doughnut in her hand. Martin took off his jacket, rolled it up, carefully put it under his and Irma's heads instead of a pillow and also fell asleep. Eric got exhausted both because of the trip and Hay Lin's grand plans about the clothes-designing and gradually dozed off. The Air guardian was left without audience so she decided also to have a nap and finish the sketches later. She fell asleep quickly but for some reason felt cold in her sleep and started shivering. Eric opened one eye and covered his girlfriend with his jacket with care. Hay Lin immediately stopped shivering and smiled. Eric went on sleeping. Even Elyon began to nod in front of her notebook. The entire bus (except the driver, of course!) was enveloped with sleep and the air filled with rhythmical slow breaths and exhalations and quiet puffing.

Finally the time passed and the buses arrived to the outskirts of Los Angeles. The bald driver stopped his bus and announced, «There! We're at the place! » The man expected that the young passengers would get up and go to take their luggage, but there was absolutely no movement heard. He turned his head in perplexity to the passenger salon and discovered that all the 11 guys were sleeping peacefully. «What a land of Nod! » the man smirked in surprise and took the loud-speaker. «Rise and shine! We've reached the destination! » he commanded through the loud-speaker, this time his voice roared like thunder in the air and the sleep vanished as if by magic.

All the guys shrieked from unexpectedness and leapt up, Taranee and Nigel even bumped their heads. But everybody was awakened. «Huh! » the driver giggled at their reaction and then announced loudly, «Sorry to interrupt your sweet dreams, but we've arrived, so take your things and get lost, and don't forget anything in the bus! »

The guys started to stand up and head their way towards the doors.

«That was not very friendly of him! » Taranee complained to Irma, who she met in the aisle, and rubbed the small bruise on her forehead.

«Duh, it cannot be denied! » the Water guardian agreed and, to Taranee's obvious horror, forwarded the rest of her doughnut, which had become fairly stale during the journey, into her mouth (food shouldn't be wasted!).

Everybody went outside the bus and started taking their bags and suitcases out of the luggage compartment. The other bigger bus had also stopped nearby and Mrs. Scott, Mrs. Knickerbocker and other members of the troupe went outside.

Caleb put his rucksack over one shoulder and took Cornelia's small cream-coloured two-wheeled suitcase to help her, then looked around to see the theatre. In front of the guys was rather a big square building with a flat roof. To the major building was added another smaller one (there must have been the dorms for the actors). A little further was a canteen with an outside summer pavilion. This set of buildings was surrounded with a low metal fence. The territory was quite big for a common theatre and had a lot of benches to sit on, paths and trees. «So that's what it's like, the theatre…» Caleb murmured to himself looking it over with admiration – he had imagined something much smaller and less significant.

Cornelia approached him to look closer at the building. «How adorable! I already hear the sound of applause! » she clapped her hands in delight.

The rest of the guys were also looking at the theatre building and sharing their opinions. Most found something a bit _mysterious_ about it, but generally everybody liked it.

«So, I hope you like it here! » Mrs. Abbigeille Scott said approaching the young people and putting her hands on her hips with pride. «Now, about your accommodation. Right now you'll be shown your rooms, where you'll be staying for the nearest two weeks. There will be two people in each dorm; girls will be roomed with girls and boys – with boys, so don't even hope! » she turned to the guys and strictly shook her finger. The boys had a little disappointed faces – they wanted to be roomed with their girlfriends (what do you want from them, teenage hormones)) «OK, now settle down, unpack your stuff and don't turn your dorms into a pigsty! » the woman added and led the guys, another teenage members of the trope and orchestra and elder actors to the annex.

Soon everybody was allocated to their dorms. The dorms of the Sheffield students were on the first floor of not a big two-storey building. Caleb was roomed with Matt, Hay Lin – with Irma and Will with Taranee. Cornelia wanted to be in one dorm with Elyon, but Elyon had already been allocated to another room on the second floor with Paige, a girl from the small theatre orchestra, and Mrs. Scott didn't want to transfer her again. So Cornelia was roomed alone in her dorm. She would then boast that she had been given an individual room because she was the prima donna of the theatre. «And that's not the reason! » Irma would always spoil everything, «You were roomed alone because you were caught short of a neighbour. » «I know, » the Earth guardian would sigh «But it would be so pleasant to think that I'm the prima donna! »

On the first day of the arrival there were no rehearsals so the members of the troupe could settle down and unpack their things in tranquility and look around the theatre and spend the rest of the day as they wished. So, after arranging their stuff in their dorms, the guys went exploring the theatre, while Mrs. Scott invited the principal and elder actors (including Lord and lady Capulet, Lord and Lady Montague, the Nurse, the Prince of Verona, Friar Laurence and others) to have a cup of coffee and then go and hang out somewhere.

In the past instead of the theatre there had been a boarding school for young actors with a small hostel where they, the students, used to live, a canteen and fenced territory. A few years ago Mrs. Scott and her husband became the owners of the territory and built up the main theatre building in front of the hostel. That's why this little L.A. theatre was so unusual – the couple had kept the hostel and the canteen as it was very convenient. The members of the troupe could live in the dorms of the small building during the rehearsal time and thus could prepare to the performance more efficiently. Mrs. Abbigeille regretted that the theatre was not in the centre of the city – this way it could have gathered larger audiences.

The territory of theatre was very green and resembled a tiny park – it was a great place to have a rest and relax between rehearsals and acting and vocal classes. The canteen was small but clean and tidy. In the spring, summer and early autumn there were long tables and benches outside the building where the actors could eat when the weather was fine. The other rather small building (the former hostel) had two floors with plenty of dorms and a large common bathroom on each floor. The biggest building was the theatre itself. It had classes for rehearsing and an immense hall with the stage where the performances themselves were due to take place. There were a great number of soft chairs for the audience, not as much as in other bigger city theatres, but much more than in their school Assembly Hall.

After exploring every corner of their new temporary home, the 11 teenagers came to the opinion that they really liked the theatre and considering all the significance of the matter decided to do their best to shine in the performance.

When it was already nearly evening, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Caleb, Matt, Martin, Eric, Nigel and Elyon gathered at the gate to decide how to spend the rest of the day…

**There! I did it! I decided to stop here, otherwise the chap would have been too large. In next chapter you will find out how the guys spent the evening. (I guarantee a lot of romance!) And now don't be too lazy and press that nice little button down there and tell me you like it (if you really like it, of course)! I'll try to update ****ASAP! The best reviewers will get a cookie))**

**P.S. I'm also updating the very last chap of my other fic "Love is forever") Hope to get your support!**

**Kisses!**


	6. A whole new world

**Hey! So sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, once again thanks to all of t****hose who reviewed, and enjoy reading!**

Chapter 6: A Whole New World

_When it was already nearly evening, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Caleb, Matt, Martin, Eric, Nigel and Elyon gathered at the gate to decide ho__w to spend the rest of the day. _All of them came to the conclusion that it would be best to have a romantic evening and that each couple would go out to the town on a date.

But then they remembered that Elyon couldn't take part in their plan since she was currently single.

«Don't worry about me, guys! » Her Majesty waved her hands trying to convince her friends «I'll be alright; I'll stay at the theatre for the evening and find what to do»

But Cornelia knew her best friend too well – she immediately got that Elyon had been intending something. «Nah, I know you have something in mind! » she smiled playfully «Spill it, girl! »

Elyon flushed slightly but there was no chance to deny it. «Well…» she smiled shyly «You know Jake Donavan? »

«The guy who plays Tybalt? » Will guessed «Yeah, why are you asking? »

«Well, Jake and I have already been acquainted, before we came to the theatre» Elyon explained. Everybody raised an eyebrow. «Cornelia, I must have told you» she turned to the blonde «Remember, about two years ago Jake came to Heatherfield for a week and we became good pals. Then he returned to California, but we kept in touch by e-mailing each other and managed to get to know one another perfectly. And now he's here at the theatre! We have so much to talk about, so I definitely won't be bored while you're out having dates»

The guys shared cunning glances and although Elyon was insisting that Jake was only a good friend to her and nothing more, everybody understood what was in the air.

«That's great, Ely! » the Earth guardian cheered for her friend. «Now go and don't make Master Tybalt wait! » she added with a teasing smile.

Elyon crossed her arms. «Cornelia! You know _we're only friends!_ »

«Anyway, we wish you a good time! » Hay Lin said with a from-ear-to-ear smile on her face. «Have fun»

«You also have a romantic pastime, guys! » Elyon bid farewell to her friends as she went back through the gate and headed towards the theatre building.

The girls giggled to each other for the last time – their plan to find Elyon a new decent match seemed to have come to be even without their extra interference. But time was not waiting and the couples told goodbye to each other and went away in different directions.

Caleb and Cornelia stayed back at the gate for a minute to watch their friends leaving.

Will and Matt were going along a narrow alley holding hands and chatting nonstop. They haven't yet decided where to go, but this didn't really matter – they just enjoyed each other's company and were able to extract little joys from very common things. Those two were a very cute couple, indeed.

Taranee and Nigel, who were walking the opposite direction, also looked good together. The Fire guardian had always seemed shy and timid but next to her boyfriend she gained her freedom and although her cheeks were covered with bashful blush she could show her real self and was in the seventh heaven.

Then Cornelia and Caleb looked at the direction of leaving Irma and Martin. Nobody had ever thought that those two would be together. A few years ago, when the guys were still at secondary school, Martin was a short frail barnacled nerd and the proud Water guardian didn't want to reciprocate his feelings. But who would expect that guy could change so much? He started working out, looking after his body and eventually turned into a pretty attractive hottie who captured girls' attention. The guardians remembered the period when in 9th grade 3 most popular girls of their school – the eternal cheerleaders Courtney Bishop, Stacey Sommerton and Lisa Redly – were dragging after Martin trying to get hold of him as their boyfriend. Mr. Tubbs even ended up dating Courtney but he never forgot his affection towards Irma. And only then, when he practically slipped through her fingers, the guardian realized that she had also liked Martin during all those years despite his looks. Well, this was a very dramatic story the whole school was witness of, but as it should be in all kinds of that love stuff, everything finished well – Martin broke up with Courtney after less than a month dating (don't worry about her, when Courtney realized she had been given up, she declared herself the instigator of the break-up, told all her friends they were never to be a couple and quickly found herself another boyfriend – the typical sequence of actions of a born cheerleaders' captain) and ended up going out with his beloved Irma. They had been dating over a year now and it seemed that they had always been meant for each other.

Hay Lin was skipping and jumping around Eric while they walked and chattering without coming up for air – the hyper suggested going to the bowling, although she hadn't knocked down a single skittle in her entire life. But despite this even such a ball of energy as Hay Lin succumbed to the whole romantic atmosphere and was behaving calmer than usually, sincerely looking at the crush of her life.

The Earth guardian and the rebel leader gazed at their friends for another minute and then turned to each other.

«So, Mr. Saleman, is it a date? » she asked with a charming smile.

«Well, yeah, it is» he grinned playfully in reply – how much he loved that smile of hers!

«Then I'll go to my dorm to change into something smart, I'll be in a minute» the blonde decided and turned to go – at least it was a special occasion for her and she wanted to look her best.

But Caleb didn't want to lose precious time and stopped her. «Come on, you look awesome right now, let's better go before it's too late» he convinced her. And it was true – Cornelia really looked very pretty in her dark-green turtle-neck sparking sleeveless top, dark denim jacket over it and a pair of matching dark jeans.

«All right, thanks for the compliment! You know how to persuade a girl! » Cornelia giggled softly «So, where do you want to go? » she asked as they started to walk.

The rebel shrugged. «I don't know, maybe we could eat out somewhere? I've heard there are a lot of cafes and restaurants here, in Los Angeles. » he suggested.

«That's true, but I'm not hungry» the Earth Guardian pouted «Let's better just stroll around here, the evening is so beautiful and I just want to be beside you, with nobody else to bother us» Truly, they couldn't spend too much together because of Caleb's Meridian stuff, and the young guardian wanted just to be by his side during this fortnight – it seemed like a rare chance to both of them and just the feeling of presence of their loved one could make each of them happy.

«You're right, my fair lady. This will be only our evening – time just for you and me…» Caleb replied and took her hand as they continued walking away from the theatre. A few years ago he could have never regard himself as a romantic, but this blonde angel by his side aroused the very poetic feelings in him.

The evening was really magical. It was midspring, and although it wasn't 9 o'clock yet, soft darkness started to fall over the city and the sky had already obtained that nice violet shade. The air was filled with some strong sweet flower odour and the suburbs of L.A. seemed to live with their own life.

Caleb and Cornelia were slowly walking beside each other, they were silent, but there was no need to talk, they just enjoyed every moment of being together. Cornelia was thinking about a lot of things, she was pondering about the theatre and the forthcoming premier, and about how good it was just to stroll down the street with her boyfriend and what a surprising coincidence were the latest events. Her heart was beating evenly and she thought about singing, about how much she liked it and her soul wanted to sing out loud.

Caleb was also reflecting upon something, from time to time he seemed to be deep in thoughts, from time to time he glanced at the Earth guardian and then a tender smile appeared in his warm emerald eyes. The he lowered his head and went on walking, staring at his shoes.

Cornelia noticed a shadow of concern on his face. «What, nervous about the play? » she guessed.

Caleb looked at her and shrugged. «Not really nervous, but the thing is that I've never done anything like that before. And Mrs. Scott said it's a big responsibility and all that jazz»

«Come on, I never thought a rebel leader would be afraid of responsibilities» Cornelia smiled «It's also new to me, I've never done such a big thing, but it has actually always been the dream of my life, I mean, singing» she looked at the sky dreamily. «And now we have such an opportunity.., it's even weird how everything turned out like that. But you know, I'm sure we'll do it greatly, don't worry»

«Yeah, you're right» Caleb put his hands in his pockets «But it's also about Dad, I'm still not sure he approves of it»

Cornelia sighed and smiled again. «Elyon was right, you do like dramatizing! » she pointed out «But your father agreed to let you go and you said he had promised to come to the premier! Why should you worry? »

«I know that, but for some reason I still have a feeling he doesn't like my decision and I doubt he will come. » Caleb innocently glanced at Cornelia «I must sound silly, right? But it can't be helped; my dad likes Earth, but he's still a Meridian person, he said he was born there and he would die there. I feel he might think I'm becoming a too much of an Earth guy. He used to say my initial duty is to protect my homeland and be a warrior, I don't think he's now delighted I'm going to try myself as an actor. »

«I know Mr. Saleman and I know he's not against this whole thing» Cornelia assured him. «Moreover, who said that professions of a warrior and a minstrel can't be combined in one person? »

Caleb really liked her manner – she was always able to calm him down. «I just never thought myself I would be able to sing» he said in justification. «Yeah, I've been a warrior since early childhood and I never even tried to, but then pretty recently I discovered it myself. It just turned out all of a sudden»

«It seems you're gonna say you've discovered your singing abilities after you met me! » Cornelia grinned.

«Well, but it _is_ true» Caleb smiled widely. «Cornelia, you changed me a lot, don't know how it happened but you did and I'm grateful for it. The thing I can say is that my soul has been singing since I met you…» **(I know this sounds sappy, but anyway)**

«Wow, you said it exactly like a poet! » Cornelia laughed brightly «I knew you've always been a romantic, and it was useless to pretend being such a serious guy at first! Now catch up with me! » and she laughed and ran quickly along the street leaving the a little bit melancholic Caleb far behind. «Hey! » Caleb cried and ran after her to catch up – she really had changed him a lot and next to her he was able to forget of all his problems.

The time was passing by but neither of them seemed to notice that. They continued strolling around and their hearts were full of delight. Los Angeles was truly a wonderful place. First the two of them passed the quiet residential area on their way to the city centre – it was a nice peaceful place with small private houses on both sides of a neatly paved road and trees planted in orderly rows along it, each one had its special territory with earth surrounded with a small stone border. There were practically no signs of the city in this part of L.A., no cars, just a few passers-by, birds sitting on the branches of tress and flowers in the gardens of the inhabitants of the area, but it constituted its peculiar, special fascination and the air was really marvelous.

Finally the two travelers arrived in the city itself and made their way to the centre. It was all different from the sleeping district, but was also wonderful in its own way. Even Cornelia was surprised, she had never seen so many signs of a cosmopolitan at once – sparkling lights and window displays of the shops, the unique air of Hollywood, cars and people and life in its every corner. It was already evening, but life in the city was only beginning. It was something she had been dreaming about, big life of a big city, and Heatherfield, although she liked her home town, had never been as grand as this.

It's not necessary to mention Caleb's reaction. He had already been pretty accustomed to Earth life and got rather used to the ways things were done there, but the sight of a big city made a great impression on him. It was the direct opposite of the medieval Meridian, but he liked it in its own way. Perhaps his dad was right about Caleb becoming an Earth guy, but the rebel leader himself didn't think of it as anything bad. He liked looking around this strange but nice place, seeing all kinds of new, unfamiliar things and asking his girlfriend about each of them. Cornelia liked his cute ignorance about Earth life, his naivety – it made him different from all the other guys she knew – and patiently and with pleasure explained him the simple things which every child on Earth knew. He, in his turn, liked her delight about being the part of the big city, he smiled when Cornelia ran to the rich window displays and examined the latest brands of expensive cloths with childish delight; sometimes when she ran a bit forward to examine a new part of a big city, young male passers-by whistled playfully at her to show she was a pretty girl, then Caleb hastily caught up with her and put his hand around his waist to show that this "pretty girl" wasn't free, and when the guys shrugged in disappointment he gave them a triumphal smirk. It was also a pleasant part of the Earth life. Both the guardian and the rebel knew this evening would live in their memory forever.

After a long time of walking around the city, Cornelia stopped in front of a tall building – presumable a block of flats. Caleb approached and stopped behind her back. The building was really high – about thirty floors, no less.

«It's such a tall building» Cornelia said throwing back her head to look up at it. «We hardly have such a thing in Heatherfield. I wonder what it feels like being on top of it – the stars must seem really close. Oh, if only we could go up there…» she pronounced dreamily.

Caleb grinned and slightly screwed up his eyes. «We can, let's go up! » he told Cornelia.

Cornelia looked at him in a bit of surprise. He was always venturesome and rebellious towards the rules, her Caleb. «You really think we are allowed to go there? » she asked with a smile.

«Why not, come» the guy assured her and grabbed her hand. They swiftly ran inside the building and took the lift to the top floor. In a few minutes' time they went up the stairs and went through the small door which led to the roof. Then they found themselves on the large flat roof, with the entire city below them and the immense endless sky just above.

Cornelia had been right – from the top of this high block of flats the little sparking dots on the starry night sky seemed closer than ever. It was an indescribable, breathtaking feeling. The two lovers gazed at the sky and felt as if they were going to take flight. «I'm on top of the world…» the Earth guardian whispered in delight «The stars are so close that it seems I can touch them»

«Yes… The stars here seem as close as from the highest hill in Meridian» Caleb nodded in response. He had the very same feeling and it appeared to be one of the best moments of his life. With no doubt, love to Cornelia changed him. He would never think a few years ago he would admire the stars like this. No, it was a lie; he had always liked lying on his favourite hill in Meridian at night and look up at the starry sky. But what he was experiencing now was different and better in some way. He was wondering if Cornelia's love to him had also changed her as much as his own feelings to her did to him, and it was true, the blonde had never felt anything like that before that accident day when she found out about being a guardian and met him…

While admiring the stars Cornelia suddenly heard beautiful sounds of music. It sounded as if somebody was playing the saxophone. «Do you hear that? » she asked Caleb, who was standing beside her.

«Yeah, it's music. I wonder where it is coming from» he replied.

«Let's go and check» Cornelia suggested and the two of them came closer to the edge of the roof and slightly leaned against the high border. Right opposite them was an open window of another tall building which was standing nearby (that building was even a few floors taller, but neither Caleb nor Cornelia noticed it at first) and on the wide window-still was sitting a man and really playing the saxophone (it was amazing how the man wasn't afraid of the danger of falling out). The Earth guardian and the rebel leader smiled at the beautiful melody and both of them had the same thought.

«May I ask you for a dance, milady? » Caleb asked with a playful smile after turning to his girlfriend and bowed gallantly.

«Why certainly, my lord» Cornelia answered with the same smiled and curtseyed elegantly. He gently took her hand and slowly led her to the centre of the roof. The music was loud enough and he couldn't resist and started singing:

**A whole new world **(from Aladdin, Disney)

_«__ I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes__,   
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride…_» he slightly twirled her in a dance.

«_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming…_ »

These words were true; there, on a roof of a tall building in the middle of the large city of L.A. a whole new world was spreading right in front of the two young people.

«_A whole new world…_» Cornelia started singing in her beautiful voice, which soared high up in the sky,

«_A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here__  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_» - it seemed that the shining stars in the heaven were evoked by this night music and responded to the two lovers with their bewitching glow. The entire city seemed to have fallen silent to hark to the song of two young souls.

«_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky…_» the Earth guardian continued, feeling that her entire being was imbued with the music.

They were like dancing on a cloud and every moment they felt that the magic carpet was just about to appear and take them up to the skies, away from the entire world.

«_A whole new world…_» she continued.

«_Don't you dare close your eyes_» Caleb sang.

Cornelia: «_A hundred thousand things to see_»

Caleb: «_Hold your breath - it gets better_»

Then they sang in duet,

«_ I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far_»

And then again Cornelia:

«_I can't go back to where I used to be…_»

«_A whole new world  
With new horizons to pursue  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_»

«_A whole new world…_» Cornelia spread her arms.

«_A whole new world_» Caleb's voice was like an echo to hers.

«_A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming._

_A whole new world,  
Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_I'll chase them anywhere__,   
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_» in a duet.

As the song was coming to its end, both of them started slightly moving towards the edge of the roof.

_- A whole new world…_

_-A whole new world…_

_-That's where we'll be_

_-Where we'll be,_

_-A thrilling chase__** – **_Cornelia sang.

_«__ A wondrous place__»_ the rebel finished.

«_ For you and me…_» the stood opposite each other, their hands linked, singing together the final words and gradually turning back to reality. Caleb twirled his lady for the last time and she ended up in his arms (**like in tango, you know**).

The man played a beautiful passage and winked to the two crazy lovers on the roof of the opposite building with a smile – he had seen everything from the very beginning.

The Earth guardian and the rebel leader flushed and smiled to each other as saw this wink, but those few minutes were worth the fact that they had been being watched.

«I had a wonderful time…» the blonde whispered softly when her boyfriend finally let her go.

«Same here» Caleb replied «I didn't even expect it would be _such_ an evening»

Cornelia slowly passed her hand over the smooth surface of the border as if thinking about something and then merrily looked up at her companion. «You know what, I've got pretty hungry! » she smiled playfully at him «Say, Romeo, is your former suggestion to eat out somewhere still in power? »

«It is» the Romeo nodded with a smile of mischief «I hope will find a café worthy of _my princess_»

The couple headed towards the exit. No-one can describe what feelings they were experiencing at that moment within their souls and what those few hours spent together meant for both of them. That evening in L.A. seemed to become a new world for them; it was like an overture to something new, unknown, impending.

«I know these are going to be the best two weeks! » Cornelia said as they were approaching the exit «I'm sure they will be _perfect_, I so much want _nothing_ to spoil them!.. »

**Well, this chapter wasn't really important ****for the entire plot, but I just wanted to write something fluffy and romantic using one of my favourite songs! I'm generally very fond of Disney and I like music in his cartoons, so I thought this one would be suitable. So, here's the link for this song on youtube so you can listen to it) **

http // youtube. com / watch ? v MDjRdx1P8Q** (You'll have to delete all the spaces first and then copy this URL link into a new Internet Explorer window. I know it's really incontinent, but this stupid fanfction thing wouldn't show any URL links. Hope it works this way)**

**Sorry for such little lyrical digression, I'm going to put one more chapter devoted to a song and then I'll promise the real action with the "Ghost of a rose" thing will begin! Hope you liked the chapter, please review, I really need to know your opinion!**

**And one more thing: I've never been to Los Angeles myself, so sorry if any of my description is wrong – that's just what I imagine this city to be. Now wait for my post of "The royal peasant girl"!**

**Belated Merry Christmas to everybody and kisses!))**


End file.
